


Wind Me Up

by DetectiveJoan



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Dub-Con, Episode: e037 Patient #14-A-8 (Rose), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: Joan focuses on keeping her expression neutral. "Was that easy for you to resist?"“Very,” he says. “Almost too easy, actually. Why not give me something harder to turn down.”“Kiss me,” she says immediately.





	Wind Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Joan/Damien+“I want you and I know you want me too.”

“Take a seat, Damien.”

He barely glances at the proffered chair, before slipping his hands into his front pockets and stepping around it. “I’m good.”

Joan shifts back in her seat. “Nicely done,” she admits, focusing on keeping her expression neutral. “Was that easy for you to resist?”

“Very,” he says. “Almost too easy, actually. Why not give me something harder to turn down.”

“Kiss me,” she says immediately, and _where the hell did that come from?_

Damien just looks at her with an expression of careful skepticism. “I’m not sure that’s much of a test, Dr. B. I’m only compelled to do things you actually want me to do.”

“I—” she swallows, but suddenly finds she can’t keep the words down. “I do want it. I want you. And I know you want me too. I’ve felt it before.”

The clock overhead ticks, ticks, ticks. She uncrosses her legs. “Can you resist?”

She’s not sure why she’s doing this, what she’ll do if he turns her down, or—God forbid—what will happen if he can’t.

He approaches her slowly, edging around the room like he's buying enough time to change his course. He ends up in front of her regardless, and now it’s his face that’s carefully blank.

“You want me?” he repeats. It’s not his old, carefully practiced suave tone, the mask of confidence that he used to use to cover his insecurities. It’s the slow, uncertain cadence he’s been trapped in ever since Mark popped his ability. It’s like the journey of every word from his brain to his mouth is a trial.

“Can’t you feel it?” she asks.

Her heartbeat is too loud in her own ears, and it’s all she can do to keep herself in her chair. She really does want him, wants him to lean over and kiss her and—distantly, she wants him to throw her back against her desk, rip her shirt open, shove his hand down her pants—more immediately, she wants him to turn her down, to have enough control of himself to walk away, to _heal,_  to _get better,_  to—

The thought cuts out as his lips meet hers. He kisses her roughly and passionately, pressing into her space and plunging his tongue into her mouth. His fingers grip the arms of her chair, boxing her in, but that’s fine; she doesn’t want to be anywhere but here and _where the fuck is this coming from._

Unless.

Unless.

With a tremendous force of will, she manages to pull back. Only her hands pushing firmly on his chest keeps him from following. “This is you,” she gasps. “Your ability. It’s back.”

“Aw, c’mon, Dr. B,” he says, and there it is—that smooth drawl of confidence, edged with cockiness, dripping in smugness and self-assurance. “You said you wanted me.”

“I…”

The truth is, knowing the desire is counterfeit doesn’t make it go away. She’s out of practice putting up mental shields against him, and he’s already snuck beyond the level of her defenses besides. She couldn’t turn him down now if she wanted to—and she definitely doesn’t want to.

“I do,” she says, voice shaking with the last of her resistance. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm DetectiveJoan and you can find me on [tumblr](http://detectivejoan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
